Plo Koon
Plo Koon was a Kel Dor Jedi Master from the planet Dorin. He became a Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi High Council and holding up until the end of the Clone Wars. Koon is one of the most powerful Jedi ever, with awesome fighting abilities, strong telekinetic powers, and superb piloting skills. He also discovered the young Jedi, Ahsoka Tano, whom he had a close bond with. He was played by Alan Ruscoe in The Phantom Menace, and Matt Sloan with Ruscoe in Attack of the Clones, as Sloan returned to play him in Revenge of the Sith. In Jedi Power Battles and Star Wars: Obi Wan, he was voiced by Gregg Berger, who also voiced Magna Charge. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars, he was voiced by James Arnold Taylor, who also voiced Obi-Wan Kenobi in the series and Star Wars Rebels. Biography While one of the High Council's most valued members for his knowledge and combat experience, Koon remained silent at most meetings, listening to the deep discussions of his peers. Koon was present when his friend Master Qui-Gon Jinn reported his suspicions that the Sith Lords of old were returning and brought forth a boy believed to be the destined Chosen One named Anakin Skywalker. The Council did not come to final decision when Jinn was slain on Naboo. The Council traveled to Naboo for the funeral of Jinn where Koon and the rest of the Council allowed Obi-Wan Kenobi to train the young boy. During the Separatist Crisis, Plo Koon attended meetings with the Council and the Supreme Chancellor to discuss the matters and dangers if war was to come. During a Council meeting, Koon listened to Obi-Wan and Anakin's reports of the assassination attempts on Senator Padme Amidala's life where the decision was reached for Skywalker to escort the Senator to her home planet. Soon after, Koon was present with the other Council members to listen to a coded message from Obi-Wan who was trapped on Geonosis and taken captive by the Separatists. Master Mace Windu formed a Jedi taskforce to rescue Kenobi which Koon joined and charged the plains of Geonosis and later on the outskirts of the planet when the clone army arrived rescuing the hostages and winning the first battle of the war. During the Clone Wars, he served as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of The Republic who led many soldiers to battle and participated in many battles. He was also an accomplished star fighter pilot. Koon lead many missions and battles. Plo led a mission to rescue Republic officers from a vengeful Boba Fett who wanted to kill Mace Windu by first visiting Corsucant underworld bars for information and found where they were being held. Plo fought in the three battles of the fungi world Felucia and took out many Separatist outposts with his clone brigade, the Wolf Pack and fought alongside Anakin and his apprentice Ahsoka. The battles were long and hard but Koon was not able to free the planet from Separatist control. When he was called away, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura took over his position on the planet. Death At the end of the Clone Wars, Plo Koon lead a starfighter patrol above Cato Neimoidia where he was tragically gunned down without warning by one of his Clone commanders firing at his ship. Order 66 had been given, causing all pre-programmed clones to turn on their Jedi leaders. Plo's ship crashed into the planet and Koon was killed by Captain Jag. Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi and other survived the order, and Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the dark side by Sheev Palpatine, who was actually the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Obi-Wan later defeated Anakin in a duel, but he survived and became Sidious' right-hand in hunting down survivors of Order 66. Obi-Wan and Yoda went into hiding, as Kenobi watched over Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker until Luke became of age, and Obi-Wan taught him the ways of the force until his death by Anakin. Plo Koon wore a special mask to protect his sensitive eyes and nostrils from the oxygen-rich atmosphere of planets such as Coruscant. His thick hide also allowed him to breath in space for short period of time, and he had armor on his talons, increasing his use of the force. Koon fought in the Battle of Geonosis and many more conflicts in the Clone Wars until his end. Personality and Traits Considered level-headed and unflappably calm, Koon was also one of the wisest in the Jedi Order. He was deeply concerned with every form of life, caring deeply for the clones, as he didn't see them as expendable. His compassion was also a part of his belief in justice, as his species was known to see issues in black and white, and favored "rough justice". In the Legends of his character, his master Tyvokka described him as humble yet stubborn person. Koon also had shared a special bond with Ahsoka Tano when he found her as a baby. Despite his bond with her, he chose to side with the Jedi Order when Ahsoka was framed for murder and treason, and was sadden when she decided to leave the order. He did, however, apologized for not believing her and the council's failure, and admitted that he was wrong. Powers and Abilities Plo Koon was an exceptional Jedi Master and duelist, and Darth Maul considered him to be one of the greatest Jedi warriors of his time. Koon's mastery of the force was great, being able to telekinetically push or move objects with ease. He also used Electric Judgment, which was a forbidden force technique by the Jedi, as it was deemed too close to force lightning. Due to him being part of the Baron Do, he had extensive knowledge on many techniques in force and lightsaber abilities, and was held as one of the greatest swordsman in the Jedi Order. He was able to hold off Asajj Ventress while his arm was broken, and according to Anakin, Plo was one of the few Jedi to have defeat Yoda in a duel. Plo was also a master pilot, and was considered by some to be third best pilot in the Jedi Order after Skywalker and Saesee Tiin. Gallery PloKoon-SWFB.png|Plo Koon in prequel trilogy. SW-CW-Plo-Koon.png|Plo Koon in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Screen-4776594.jpg 42b40e7893fb546e54c2a9826fd2c363.jpg|Plo Koon finds Sifo Dyas' Lightsaber. 3016821-cw.png|Plo Koon discovers Sifo-Dyas lost lightsaber. Open-uri20150608-27674-9fxx7c 09541de8.jpeg Plo-Koon-in-the-films.jpg Plo01.jpg|Concept art of Plo Koon. Wristsaber.jpg PloKi.jpg Plo-Koon-with-Lightsaber-Gauntlet-Star-Wars-The-Clone-Wars 51WyuQD6naL.jpg|Plo Koon action figure for The Clone Wars. Funko-pop-star-wars-plo-koon-exclusive-472917.4.jpg|Plo Koon's Funko Pop. Trivia *During the construction of the character, he was known as "Plonkoon" after the nickname of Nick Dudman's son. This was later amended by George Lucas before filming began as Plo Koon. *In concept art, Plo Koon is seen wielding twin-bladed lightsabers on a gauntlet, which became part of one of his action figures for The Clone Wars. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Wise Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Category:Military Category:Mentor Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:War Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Tragic Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Martyr Category:Warriors Category:Selfless Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels